To evaluate a minimally intrusive method to measure patterns of respiratory activity in sleeping elders. Preliminary findings in 11 awake healthy adults shows that our pressure sensitive movement sensor reliably records respira-tory and movements. The study aims to compare PSMS measures to those from inductance plethysmography; compare patterns of respiratory activity during wakefulness & NREM/REM sleep; and explore the relationship between respiratory activity and heart rate variability in 5 relatively healthy community dwelling.